Harry Potter and The Secret Twin Brother
by Andromeda Rhea Jackson
Summary: Harry Potter the boy-who-lived. Semua orang tahu dia adalah putra dari James dan Lily Potter. Tapi apakah itu benar? Lalu siapa Alexander Potter? Apa hubungannya dengan Harry? Dengan kepala sekolah yang suka memanipulasi dan kebangkitan Lord Voldemort, apa yang harus Harry lakukan? Bad! Dumbledore. Bash! AD/MW/RW/GW. Meddling old coat Dumbledore. DISCONTINUED...:'(
1. chapter 1

**Harry potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka james tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan severus**

 **Harry potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Harry Potter and the Secret Twin is mine**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-cannon...

DLDR!

*

 _"Lily Run! It's him! Take Harry and Run! I'll hold him!" Ucap James dengan tongkat yang teracung kearah sosok berjubah yang dengan seenaknya masuk kekediaman mereka._

 _"Mau melawanku eh, Potter? How Gryffindor you are" ucap sosok itu dengan seringai di wajahnya._

 _"Kau menghianatiku Wormtail! Seharusnya aku tak pernah menerimamu sejak awal! Dasar pengecut!!" Teriak James pada sosok pendek yang mengikuti orang asing itu ke kediamannya._

 _"Get out of my sight Potter! Reducto!" Ucap Voldemort._

 _"Protego!! Incendio!!" Balas James._

 _"Kau! Stupefy!" James yang terkena mantra itu langsung tak sadarkan diri._

 _Voldemort pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju nursery. Well, mungkin seharusnya ia membunuh Gryffindor bodoh itu, tapi tak apa lah tujuannya kali ini adalah putra si traitor blood itu bukan si traitor blood itu sendiri. Dengan langkah yang menurut author cukup dramatis, Voldemort pun memasuki nursery._

 _"Harry, Mama love you. Don't forget this okey my baby boy. Mama and Daddy always love you. And remember this Harry, i'm not your real mother. And you have twin brother. Search them Harry and you'll be happy. Mama always love you" bisik Lily pada Harry yang sedang menangis di crib nya._

 _Pintu Nursery pun terbuka, Voldemort dengan senyum yang menjijikkan masuk dengan jubah yang berkibar di belakangnya._

 _"Stand aside you silly girl!" Perintah Voldemort._

 _"No! Not Harry!! Take me instead. Please not Harry!" Mohon Lily._

 _"Stand aside! Or i'm not be mercy anymore!" Paksa Voldemort._

 _"No, no Harry. Take me instead. Please not Harry. Don't kill Harry" mohon Lily lagi._ _"Avada Kedavra!" Cahaya hijau meluncur dari tongkat Voldemort dan menuju dada Lily. Tubuh Lily langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai kayu kamar Harry._

 _"Mama! No mama!!" Tangis Harry pun pecah lagi tepat ketika tubuh Lily terjatuh._

 _"Dan sekarang kau bocah. Avada kedavra!" Cahaya hijau kembali muncul dari tongkat Voldemort dan kini menuju kepala Harry. Cahaya Putih bersinar melindungi Harry dan membalikkan the killing curse ke Voldemort. Voldemort pun menghilang, meninggalkan jubah dan tongkatnya yang kini tergeletak dilantai. Wormtail yang terlaku penakut mengambil tongkat tuannya lalu pergi menghilang. Dan lightning bolt scar kini berada di kepala Harry._

 _Severus datang ke Kediaman Potter dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia memasuki rumah yang sudah setengah hancur itu dengan perlahan. Di hallway ia melihat tubuh James terbaring, perlahan ia menunduk dan mengecek denyut nadi James. Sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan pun terpatri di wajahnya. James masih hidup. Dan perlahan ia pun beranjak menuju nursery. Dan ketika ia sampai, sebuah pemandangan yang paling dia tidak ingin lihat tersaji di hadapannya. Lily Potter, terbaring kaku di lantai dengan kedua bola mata yang masih terbuka. Dengan lembut Severus menutup kelopak mata Lily. Dan mengecup pipi serta keningnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke baby Harry yang masih menangis, tampak darah mengalir dari keningnya. Severus pun menggendong Harry dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Namun, bekas luka di keningnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pudar. Kedua bola mata hijau besar menatapnya sedih._

 _"Papa?" Bisik Harry._

 _"Yes Love, it's me" balas Severus lembut sambil mengecup kening Harry._

 _"Mama... Me want mama, papa" ucap Harry sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Severus._

 _"She's gone baby. She's not come back again" lirih Severus dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir._

 _"Bad man kill her, didn't he papa?" Tanya Harry yang dibalas anggukan pelan Severus._

 _"Papa why cry? Papa not cry" ucap Harry sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Severus._

 _"Yes, papa not cry baby. And do you know baby? Your Daddy still alive. And he'll take care of you" ucap Severus lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Harry yang kembali bersandar didadanya._

 _"Dada? Me want dada, papa" tepat ketika Harry selesai mengucapkan wish nya, pintu nursery kembali terbuka dan menampilkan wajah kacau James Potter._

 _"Dada!!" Teriak Harry cerah, kedua tangannya di ulurkan kearah James._

 _"Harry! Oh Merlin! You're alive!" Ucap James sambil memeluk Harry erat._

 _"Dada!! Bad man kill mama!" Curhat Harry dengan pout dibibir mungilnya._

 _"I know baby. I know" bisik James sambil mengelus rambut Harry yang berantakan._

 _"J-james, you're awake?" Tanya Severus yang sedari tadi diam._

 _"Snape? What the hell are you doing in here?" Ucap James dengan glare ke arah Severus. Severus harus menahan sakit dihatinya ketika James memanggil nama belakangnya._

 _"A-aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaan kalian" lirih Severus._

 _"Ya.. Mengecek lalu memastikan apakah Harry sudah mati atau belum dan menertawakanku ia? Menertawakanku karena TUANmu berhasil menemukan keluargaku!" Desis James dengan menekan kata tuan._

 _"N-no James! I- i didn't..." Bisik Severus dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua manik obsidian miliknya._

 _"Jangan berakting sok peduli Snape! Kau lah penyebab Voldemort memburu kami! Jadi, kau lah penyebab Lily meninggal! Pergi dari hadapanku Snape. Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu dengan tangaku" desis James berbahaya._

 _"But J-jam..." " Don't call my name again Snape! You didn't have a right to call my name again Snape" potong James dingin._

 _"Pergi Snape!" Dan dengan itu, Severus pun menghilang dengan bunyi crack kecil._

 _"Papa!!! Don't go Papa!! Dada! Me want papa!!" Isak Harry ketika Severus menghilang dari hadapannya._

 _"He's not your Papa, Harry. And he never be your Papa anymore" ucap James dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan nursery dengan Harry yang masih terisak digendongannya._

-Harry Potter and The Secret Twin-

31 Juli 1991, Prince Cottage, Irlandia.

Severus duduk termenung di Gazebo rumahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Dan selalu, setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu, air mata selalu turun membasahi pipinya. Hari ini ulang tahun kedua putranya yang ke-11. Dan itu berarti sebentar lagi ia bisa kembali melihat Harry. Harry kecilnya yang manja. Tunggu. Kedua? Ya, Harry dan Alexander Potter. Severus and James twin son. Tapi sayang, James tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Alex. Severus terpaksa menghapus memory James tentang putra kembar mereka dan juga putra Lily yang tewas saat persalinan. Ia tidak mau Dumbledore dan Dark Lord mengetahui hal ini. Namun, ia tak bisa menghapus memory Lily dari kejadian itu.

 _-Flashback-_

 _31 Juli 1980, st. Mungo's Hospital._

 _Suara tangis terdengar dari salah satu ruang persalinan. Sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir seorang James Potter. Akhirnya putranya lahir. Setelah persalinan yang memakan waktu 12 jam itu. Dengan cengiran yang masih lebar James pun memasuki ruang itu. Kedua istrinya tampak sedang menggendong bayi. Lily satu, namun dengan raut sedih dan Severus dua dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya. Tunggu.. Dua? Itu artinya... James punya anak kembar! Dia melangkahkan kaki kearah tempat tidur Lily terlebih dahulu._

 _"Lils? Ada apa?" Tanya James hati-hati._

 _"James.. Our son... He's dead.. I'm sorry" bisik Lily sendu._

 _"It's alright Lils. Yang terpenting kau selamat. Mungkin ini bukan waktunya kita memiliki putra. Toh Sev punya dua" ucap James lembut._

 _"Thanks James" balas Lily._

 _"Hey, Sev. Bagaimana?" tanya James pada Severus yang ranjangnya berada disebelah kiri ranjang Lily._

 _"Their great James. I love them" bisik Severus, takut membangunkan kedua putranya._ _"Sudah ada nama?" tanya James menggendong salah satu di antara keduanya._

 _"Ini Alex dan ini Harry" ucap Severus sambil menunjuk bayi yang ada di tangan James lalu yang ada di tangannya._

 _"Birth Certificate mereka sudah dibuat?" Tanya James._

 _"Ya, ini birth certificate mereka" ucap Severus sambil memberi James dua lembar kertas. Dan James mengembalikan Alex ke tangan Severus_

 _Birth Certificate_

 _Name : Alexander Severus Potter_

 _Date of Birth : 31st Juli 1980 time: 23.55_

 _Parents : James Charlus Potter (Father)_

 _Severus Tobias Potter nee Snape (Carrier)_

 _Sibling : Hadrian James Potter (younger twin)_

 _God Parents : Remus John Black nee Lupin (Godfather)_

 _Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Godmother)_

 _Birth Certificate_

 _Name : Hadrian James Potter_

 _Date of birth : 31st Juli 1980 time: 23.59_

 _Parents : James Charlus Potter (Father)_

 _Severus Tobias Potter nee Snape (Carrier)_

 _Sibling : Alexander Severus Potter (elder twin)_

 _God Parents : Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

 _Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Godmother)_

 _"This beautiful Sev. I love their name. Alex and Harry. My precious sons" ucap James lembut._

 _"Hey prongs!" Sapa Sirius sambil menggandeng Remus yang tengah menggendong putra mereka, Damien Regulus Black._

 _"Padfoot! Moony! It's nice to see you mate!" Sapa James balik._

 _"So, which one my Godson?" Tanya Sirius penasaran._

 _"This one, and this one Remus's" ucap James sambil menunjuk bayi yang ada di tangan kiri Severus lalu yang ada ditangan kanannya._

 _"And he's name?" Tanya Sirius lagi._

 _"Harry, Harry Potter and Remus yours Alex, Alex Potter" ucap James bangga._

 _Severus yang lelah menggendong keduanya pun meletakkan kedua bayinya ke ranjang bayi di sebelahnya. Remus pun meletakkan putranya dan Sirius ke ranjang bayi milik Severus._

 _"Their so cute" bisik James._

 _"Yes Love, but i'm sorry. Stupefy!" Ucap Severus dan James, Sirius dan Remus langsung tidak sadarkan diri._

 _"Severus apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lily khawatir._

 _"Aku tidak mau Dumbledore mengetahui hal ini Lils. Minky!" Jawab Severus._

 _Pop! Seorang peri rumah dengan Crest Prince family muncul di hadapan Severus dan Lily._

 _"Apa yang bisa Minky bantu Master Severus Prince sir?" Tanya Minky._

 _"Bawa dia dan ini ke Prince manor. Dan tunggu disana" perintah Severus sambil menyerahkan Alex dan juga birth certificate milik Alex. Dan dengan pop kecil Minky pun menghilang._

 _"Lils kemarikan jasad bayimu dan gendong Harry" perintah Severus dan Lily hanya bisa menurutinya._

 _"Glamorous" lirih Severus ke birth certificate milik Harry. Dan kini birth certificate milik Harry pun berubah._

 _"Itu bertahan berapa lama Sev?" Tanya Lily._

 _"13 tahun. Setidaknya itu cukup Lils" ucap Severus._

 _"Bantu aku mengobliviate mereka dan tambahkan beberapa memory. Hapus yang James melihat birth certificate" ucap Severus sekali lagi._

 _"Baiklah. Obliviate" bisik Lily kearah James dan Severus ke arah Remus dan juga Sirius._

 _"Enervate" ucap Severus._

 _"Ugh.. Kepalaku sakit" ucap James sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sirius._

 _"I don't know. Kalian masuk makan cookies yang ada disana lalu pingsan" bohong Severus._

 _"Sudahlah. Lils, bisa aku melihat birth certificate putra kita?" Tanya James._

 _Lily melirik kearah Severus yang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan menyerahkan birth certificate yang sudah dimodifikasi Severus kepada James._

 _Birth Certificate_

 _Name : Harry James Potter_

 _Date of Birth : 31st Juli 1980 time: 23.59_

 _Parents : James Charlus Potter (Father)_

 _Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Mother)_

 _Sibling : none_

 _God Parents : Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

 _Alice Diana Longbottom nee Carol (Godmother)_

 _"He has your eye Lils" bisik James saat melihat putranya membuka mata. Dua buah emerald jernih menatapnya polos._

 _"Ya" balas Lily singkat. Remus entah mengapa merasa ada yang kurang, ia merasa seperti seseorang sudang mengobrak abrik memory nya. Tapi biarlah. Toh sekarang dia sedang bahagia dengan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Sev, maaf. Mungkin kita bisa melaksanakan pemakamanny besok" ucap James._

 _"Ya, kau punya nama untuknya?" Tanya Severus sambil menatap sedih bayi Lily yang sudah tak bernyawa di gendongannya._

 _"Daniel. Daniel Martin Potter" ucap James._

 _"Nama yang bagus James" balas Severus._

 _Lily menatap Severus dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa. Severus balas memangdangnya dengan lembut dan bisikan aku jelaskan semuanya nanti._

-Present-

Severus menghelas nafas. Mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah pada James karena telah menyembunyikan fakta dan pada putranya Alex karena ia telah menahannya bertemu sang Daddy.

"Papa! Here you are!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan dan iris deep forest yang selalu berkilat jahil.

"Yes son. Whats wrong?" Tanya Severus ketika sang putra menghampirinya.

"I got my letter Papa! Can we shopping now? Please Papa" bujuk Alex dengan puppy eyes.

"*sigh* baiklah. Tapi, Papa hanya mengantarmu ke Gringgots. Papa ada banyak urusan. Kau bisa meminta uncle Reggy dan Aries menemanimu" saran Severus.

"Aku sendiri saja. Kan aku sudah besar" jawab Alex bangga.

"Baiklah jangan lupa glamourmu Lex dan kau ingat jika ditanya siapa kau harus jawab apa?" Tanya Severus.

"Namaku Lucas, Lucas Alandrian Prince. Keponakanmu dan jika ada yang tanya kenapa aku keluar masuk vault mu bilang saja kau sudah menjadikan vault ini trust vault ku karena aku adalah keponakanmu. Orangtua ku meninggal karena sebuah wabah dan untungnya saat itu aku sedang dititipkan padamu. Ayahku Septimus Prince merupakan sepupumu dan ibuku Aleandra Wington merupakan seorang pureblood witch dari Amerika. Ya ya ya Pa, i know. Kau sudah menyuruhku menghapal dialog itu sejak berumur sembilan tahun" balas Alwx sedikit kesal dan membuat Severus terkekeh kecil.

"Good, hold my hand" ucap Severus. Dan ketika Alex menggenggam tangannya erat mereka pun menghilang dengan bunyi crack pelan.

-Harry Potter and The Secret Twin-

Harry melangkahkan kakinya riang di jalanan Diagon Ally. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah dan di depannya sahabatnya Damien dan kedua orangtua nya. Ibu Harry, Lily, sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena dibunuh seorang penyihir megalomaniac. Hari ini mereka akan membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia akan masuk Hogwarts! Sekolah yang sama dimana kedua orangtuanya pernah bersekolah. Namun, ayahnya pernah berkata padanya untuk jangan mempercayai Headmaster nya. Ayahnya bilang Headmaster Hogwarts pernah berencana menyuliknya dan meninggalkannya di rumah bibinya yang annoying itu. Dan lagi ayahnya bilang kalau paman Sirius hampir masuk ke Azkaban karena pria tua itu.

Sesampainya di Gringgots Harry melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya sedang berjalan sendirian menuju salah satu goblin. Anak laki-laki itu tampak berani. Tapi, sepertinya goblin penjaga yang melayani anak itu tidak mau anak itu pergi sendiri, sehingga ia harus pergi bersama Harry dan keluarganya.

"Hey" sapa Harry.

"Hello! What's your name? Mine Lucas, Lucas Alandrian Prince" balas Lucas aka Alex ramah. Alex tahu bahwa sosok yang menyapanya adalah adiknya. Terimakasih pada papanya yang sering menceritakan tentang asal usulnya.

"Harry, Harry Potter. This is my father James and that my best friend, Damien Black and his parents Sirius and Remus" balas Harry.

"Oh.. Jadi kau Harry Potter. Hogwarts tahun pertama juga kan?" Tanya Alex, iris deep forest nya berkilat jahil seoerti biasa. Ia tidak mau merubah warna matanya, karena warna matanya sangat cantik.

"Ya, menurutmu kau masuk asrama mana?" Tanya Harry.

"Slytherin! Pamanku Head House Slytherin" seru Alex girang.

"Kalau aku dan Damien Gryffindor!" Balas Harry tak kalah girang.

"Vault 724" ucap goblin yang mengantar mereka.

"Aku duluan" ucap Alex lalu masuk ke Vaultnya tak berselang lama ia pun keluar dengan sekantong penuh galleon. Lalu perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dan ketika semuanya sudah mendapat galleon mereka pun kembali.

"Bukannya tadi vault..." James menggantungkan ucapannya, tak sanggup mengucap nama pasangannya.

"Severus Snape, ya! Dia pamanku! Dia bilang mulai dari aku umur delapan tahun sampai aku dewasa nanti vault ini akan menjadi milikku!" Seru Alex bahagia, memulai skenario percakapannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Snape?" Tanya Sirius.

"Father adalah sepupunya uncle Sev, namanya Septimus Prince. Mother seorang pureblood witch asal Amerika, Aleandra Wington. Mereka meninggal karena wabah penyakit yang menyebar di daerah tempat tinggalku. Aku masih berumur tiga tahun saat itu. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak aku sedang dititip di tempat uncle Sev selama seminggu jadi aku tidak terkena wabah mematikan itu. Dan karena itu aku jadi seorang yatim piatu. Keluarga yang kupunya tinggal uncle Sev, makanya mulai dari situ aku tinggal bersama uncle Sev sampai sekarang" jelas Alex.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi Severus itu Head House Slytherin. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu setiap waktu" ungkap Remus.

"Memang. Jadi, selama uncle Sev kerja aku akan bersama house elf. Uncle Sev selalu pulang saat weekend dan Holiday" jelas Alex.

"Mau ikut belanja bersama kami Lucas?" Tanya James.

"Okey!" Sahut Alex ceria.

Mereka berenam pun memulai pencarian barang-barang untuk perlengkapan sekolah bersama-sama. Alex merasa beruntung karena ia bisa belanja bersama sang Daddy. Daddy yang selalu diceritakan papa sebagai sosok yang hebat. Dan memang benar, daddy adalah sosok ayah yang di idolai setiap anak. Sama seperti Alex mengidolai sang papa.

-TBC-

Well...

Hello.. I'm back i hope you like this...

Tapi Shie masih gak yakin kapan mau update...

Tunggu aja ya~

Sorry With Typo

Semoga secepatnyaaaa!!!!

With Love,

Shiera


	2. chapter 2

**Harry potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka james tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan severus**

 **Harry potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-cannon...

DLDR!

*

 _Mereka berenam pun memulai pencarian barang-barang untuk perlengkapan sekolah bersama-sama. Alex merasa beruntung karena ia bisa belanja bersama sang Daddy. Daddy yang selalu diceritakan papa sebagai sosok yang hebat. Dan memang benar, daddy adalah sosok ayah yang di idolai setiap anak. Sama seperti Alex mengidolai sang papa_

.

-Harry Potter and The Secret Twin-

Mereka berenam memulai acara shopping dengan mengunjungi Madam Malkin's. Membeli tiga set robes yang diwajibkan serta beberapa robes sehari-hari. Lalu dilanjutkan ke flourish and blotts. Membeli beberapa buku tambahan seperti Hogwarts: A History, History of Magic, Hogwarts: the four Founders, Introduce to Potion (saran Alex) dan Most Potentee Potion (Hanya Alex). Melanjutkan ke Apothecary, mereka meminta Alex untuk memilih bahan-bahan yang segar. Lalu dilanjutkan membeli cauldron, tinta, pena, perkamen, lalu James, Sirius, dan Remus mengecilkan belanjaan mereka dan menyuruh Alex, Harry dan Damien menyimpan barang mereka di saku jubah masing-masing. Di Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry jatuh cinta pada snowy owl dengan mata kuning yang indah. Ia menamainya Hedwig. Damien pada Tawny owl yang diberi nama Hermes dan Alex seekor eagle owl berwarna cokelat tua yang dinamai Salazar.

Toko terakhir mereka adalah Ollivander. Toko itu terlihat tua dan... Berdebu. Seorang kakek tua tampak sudah menunggu mereka didalam toko.

"Ah, mr. Potter, mr. Black aku hampir bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan kemari. Lord Potter, Mahogany, unicorn hair, dua puluh tujuh centi, cocok untuk transfigurasi. Lord Black, oak, thestral hair dua belas inchi, cocok untuk defense dan consort Black, Maple, dragon heartstring, tiga belas inchi cocok untuk charm. Dan kau young mister?" Tanya Ollivander saat matanya menyapu Alex.

"Lucas, Lucas Prince" balas Alex.

"Ah, mr. Prince. Terakhir kali aku mendengar nama Prince itu hampir lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Eileen Prince, kalau tidak salah dia menikah dengan pureblood asal Amerika, Snape. Yayaya, lalu anak mereka Severus Snape. Dua belas inchi Ebony dengan inti Thunderbird feather. Inti yang sangat langka, mengingat disini jarang dijumpai seekor Thunderbird. Sangat cocok untuk ramuan dan pertahanan. Wand yang setia" jelas Ollivander.

"Baiklah siapa yang mau duluan?" Tanya Ollivander setelah hening beberapa menit.

"Aku" jawab Damien. Setelah sepuluh kali percobaan barulah Damien mendapatkan wand miliknya. Dua belas inchi, Mahogany, griffin feather.

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Alex, jika Damien hanya sepuluh kali percobaan maka Alex sampai tiga puluh percobaan. Dia mendapatkan sebelas inchi Holly, Thunderbird feather dan basilisk fang. Dan terakhir Harry, sama seperti Alex dia harus mencoba sampai tiga puluh kali percobaan samapai akhirnya Ollivander memberi Harry wand sama seperti Alex. Holly sebelas inchi dengan core Thunderbird feather dan Phoenix feather.

"Curious.. Very curious" ucap Ollivander.

"Apa yang aneh sir?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Aku ingat semua wand yang aku jual young Potter. Phoenix yang memberi bulu untuk core milikmu hanya memberi satu bulu lagi. Ya, hanya satu bulu, kepada wand yang sama yang telah memberimu luka ini" ucap Ollivander sambil mengusap bekas luka Harry.

"Maksudmu wand putraku adalah kembaran wand Voldemort?" Tanya James tak terima.

"Indeed Lord Potter. Indeed" ucap Ollivander lalu hening lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi, ada yang lebih aneh dan menakjubkan. Wand milik young Potter dan young Prince disini memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih kuat dari you-know-who" ucap Ollivander lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alex heran.

"Begini young mr. Prince, kayu yang dipakai untuk membuat wand mu dan wand mr. Potter berasal dari pohon yang sama dan kebetulan atau tidak dari satu cabang yang sama. Lalu core Thunderbird feather di wand milik kalian berdua berasal dari burung yang sama. Biasanya wand yang seperti ini hanya akan terpilih oleh sepasang magical twins. Magical twins yang benar-benar spesial" jelas Ollivander.

"Kenapa harus yang spesial? Kenapa bukan magical twins biasa?" Tanya Sirius.

"Karena Lord Black, kedua magical twins ini bisa merasakan emosi kembarannya dan juga bisa mengakses ke core milik kembarannya. Dan jika mereka berdua menyatukan kekuatan bahkan Merlin pun tak bisa mengalahkan keduanya" jawab Ollivander.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Lucas dan Harry adalah magical twins?" Tanya Remus.

"Seharusnya, consort Black. Tapi melihat ciri fisik dan nama belakang mereka sepertinya ini hanya sebuah mitos. Tapi jika mereka memang benar twins sedarah, young Potter disini adalah light twin dan young Prince adalah dark twin. Core mereka yang lain yang menjelaskan hal itu. Phoenix lambang light wizard dan basilisk lambang dark wizard" jelas Ollivander.

"Baiklah karena ini sudah lewat jam makan siang sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Jadi, mr. Ollivander berapa semuanya? Dan aku juga pesan tiga wand holster" Tanya James.

"Untuk young Black 7 galleon dan untuk kedua young mister ini masing-masing 10 galleon mengingat Thunderbird bukanlah hewan yang sering kau temui ditambah dengan wand holster tiga jadi totalnya semua tiga puluh galleon Lord Potter" jawab Ollivander.

"Baiklah ini, terimakasih Ollivander" ucap James lalu mereka berenam pun keluar dari toko berdebu itu dan menuju Florean Fortescue's ice cream Parlour.

"Lord Potter ini ganti uangmu" ucap Alex sambil menyerahkan sebelas galleon kepada James.

"Tidak usah Luke, kau simpan saja untuk membeli makanan milik nyonya trolley di Hogwarts express nanti. Dan jangan panggil aku Lord Potter Luke, James saja" balas James sambil tersenyum manis kepada Alex.

"Thanks, James" ucap Alex sambil tersenyum manis juga. James yang gemas hanya mengacak rambut strawberry blond milik glamour Alex.

"Yak! Jangan di acak!! Aku butuh dua jam untuk mengatur rambut ini!" Seru Alex yang disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"Hahaha dua jam Luke? Kau bahkan lebih parah dari Harry" ucap Damien disela-sela tawanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan rambutku yang tidak bisa diatur!" Jawab Alex kesal.

"Tapi Luke, rambutmu biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seberantakan Harry atau James dan tidak serapi Malfoy" ucap Sirius dengan nada matter of fact yang saaaangat jarang digunakan.

"Eh.. Iya kah?" Tanya Alex bingung. 'Merlin! aku lupa kalau aku pakai glamour' lanjut batin Alex.

"Dasar kau ini" ucap Remus geli.

"Luke, kau ingin ikut kami atau pulang?" Tanya James setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja. Papa pasti sudah dirumah. Aku duluan ya! Bye James, Siri, Remus, Harry, Damien!! Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts!" Seru Alex sambil berlari menuju salah satu jaringan floo, tanpa menyadari selip yang dia ucapkan tadi menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala James, Sirius dan Remus.

-Harry Potter and The Secret Twin-

James, Sirius, dan Remus duduk di ruang tamu Potter Manor. Mengistirahatkan diri setelah acara belanja yang cukup memakan energi. Harry dan Demian ada di kamar mereka tidur siang. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau acara belanja bisa semelelahkan ini? Bagaimana cara perempuan-perempuan bisa tahan berbelanja? Jalan dari toko satu ke toko lain tanpa merasa lelah. Sungguh misteri yang sulit dipecahkan.

"Kalian dengar dengan jelaskan?" Tanya James memecah keheningan.

"Ya, dia menyebut Papa" balas Sirius.

"Mungkin, karena terlalu lama bersama Severus, Lucas jadi menganggap Severus sebagai Papanya" terang Remus.

"Mungkin" jawab James dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Dan kata-kata Ollivander tadi masih menghantuiku" ucap James lagi.

"Ya, magical twins katanya. Harry saja anak tunggal" sambung Sirius.

"Tapi Siri, aku mencium aroma cub dari tubuh Lucas. Moony mengenalinya sebagai salah satu member pack miliknya" sahut Remus.

"Kau yakin Remmy?" Tanya Sirius.

"Ya, aku yakin. Aroma Lucas mirip dengan aroma Harry. Hanya saja lebih gelap dan liar" jawab Remus.

"Hah... Anak bernama Lucas ini membuatku penasaran" ucap James sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Dan lagi komentar Lucas saat kau mengacak rambutnya. Sama seperti Harry saat aku mengacak rambutnya" ucap Sirius sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, dan saat aku mengacak rambutnya akun merasakan glamour. Sepertinya Lucas menutupi penampilan aslinya dengan glamour" sahut James sambil memandangi langit-langit rumahnya.

"Aku semakin penasaran!!!" Raung James. "Apa yang salah dengan penampilan aslinya? Kenapa dia harus menutupi penampilannya?" tanya James entah pada siapa.

"Atau bahkan Lucas itu bukan nama aslinya?" Ucap Remus menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Itu juga mungkin" jawab Sirius.

-Harry Potter and the Secret Twin-

1st September 1991, Prince Cottage.

"Pa, siswa Hogwarts tidak ada yang bernama Lucas kan?" Tanya Alex sambil menikmati sarapannya. Hari ini ia akan ke Hogwarts dan bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya lagi.

"Unfortunately son, no" jawab Severus.

"Berarti aku harus kesana sebagai diriku kan Pa? Baguslah. Aku tidak bisa merecast galamourku sejak kembali dari Diagon Alley" jujur Alex.

"Apa maksudmu son? Kau tidak bisa merecast glamour mu? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Severus heran.

"Ya, setelah dari Ollivander aku merasakan bahwa galmourku akan hilang. Jadi, saat mereka menawariku untuk ikut aku menolaknya" jawab Alex. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kejadian saat berbelanja dengan Potter-Black pada sang Papa.

"Kau bilang wand mu itu kembarannya wand milik Harry kan?" Tanya Severus yang dibalas anggukan sang putra. "Berarti kau hanya bisa menggunakan glamour jika Harry mengizinkanmu untuk menggunKannya, dan lagi kalian bisa saling mengakses ke core masing-masing bukan? Jadi itu adalah alasan yang menyebabkan kau tidak bisa merecast glamourmu lagi" terang Severus.

"Okey. Well, Alex welcome to Hogwarts" ucap Alex pada dirinya sendiri.

"Be careful okey?" Ucap Severus sambil mengecup kening Alex dan mengacak rambut hitam Alex.

"Papa! Jangan di acak!!" Seru Alex kesal.

 **King cross station, peron 9**

Alex duduk di compartment akhir sambil membaca buku ramuan. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela compartment. Sesekali iris hijaunya memandangi keluar melihat para keluarga yang melepas anaknya pergi ke Hogwarts. Sayang papanya tidak bisa mengantarnya. Jadinya Alex pergi bersama paman Reggy nya dan juga Aries. Hah.. Dia pasti akan merindukan Aries. Tapi tak apalah, toh tahun depan Aries akan ke Hogwarts juga. Alex mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan.

"Boleh kami masuk? Compartment yang lain sepertinya tidak ya kau tahu lah" ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan iris amber yang Alex kenal sebagai Damien dan duplikat Alex yang bernama Harry disebelahnya.

"Tentu, toh aku juga sendiri disini" jawab Alex sambil tersenyum manis dan entah Alex hanya berhalusinasi atau apa ia melihat Damien blushing.

"Thanks" ucap Harry sambil menaikkan barang-barangnya.

"Oh ya, aku Damien Black dan ini Harry Potter" ucap Damien setelah duduk di bangku didepan Alex.

"Harry Potter? Pantas kalian mencari compartment yang lain. Btw, aku Alex" ucap Alex sambil menutup buku ramuannya.

"Ramuan eh?" Tanya Harry.

"Yep! Oh ya, sebentar biar aku tutupi luka mu. Biar tak ada yang mengganggumu lagi. Ya, paling tidak ini bisa bertahan selama seminggu lah" ucap Alex lalu mulai merapal beberapa mantra untuk menutupi luka fenomenal Harry.

"Thanks Alex" ucap Harry saat Alex selesai merapal mantra.

"No Prob!" Balas Alex santai.

"Hey, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, kalian berdua mirip loh! Seperti saudara kembar! Hanya saja warna mata Alex jauh lebih gelap" ucap Damien sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kau memperhatikan warna mataku Damien? Uh.. Romantisnya~" goda Alex sambil menyeringai jahil. Tawa Alex dan Harry pecah saat melihat Damien blushing.

"Stop it!!!" Ucap Damien dengan wajah merona sempurna. Gelak tawa Harry dan Alex justru semakin pecah. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu compartment mereka.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja biar aku yang urus" ucap Alex lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Alex sambil menatap sosok rambut merah yang menginterupsi kegiatan menggoda Damiennya.

"Compartment lain penuh. Bisakah aku duduk disini?" Tanya si read head.

"Tolong ya Weasley-yang-mana-satu aku tidak percaya kalau compartment di Hogwarts express itu penuh. Dan lagi kalaupun penuh, Hogwarts express secara otomatis menambah compartment baru. Kau harusnya membaca Hogwarts: A history sebelum mulai berbicara padaku" ucap Alex dengan nada monoton.

"K-kau Harry Potter kan? Kau seharusnya menjadi best mate ku! Bukannya malah mengusirku" ucap Weasley dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Aku saja tidak mengenal siapa kau. Dan lagi siapa juga mau jadi best mate seorang idiot sepertimu. Aku sudah punya sahabat disini. Damien Black" terang Alex dengan sebuah smirk diwajahnya.

"Black? Kau berteman dengan Black! Kai tidak boleh!! Mereka itu pendukung you-know-who! Kau seharusnya berteman denganku keluarga light sepertiku!" Ucap Weasley ngotot.

"Sudahlah tak ada gunanya untuk berbicara dengan orang idiot seperti mu" ucap Alex lalu menutup pintu compartment nya keras. Merapalkan beberapa locking spell, dan juga silencing charm Alex pun menghempaskan dirinya di antara Harry dan Damien.

"Siapa Al?" Tanya Harry.

"Weasel menyebalkan yang mengaku-ngaku jadi best mate nya Harry Potter" balas Alex sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Damien.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Damien sambil mengelus rambut berantakan Alex.

"Kukatakan saja dia idiot dan kututup pintunya tepat didepan hidungnya. Hah.. Siapa suruh bermain-main denganku" ucap Alex dengan nada sombong yang entah mengapa terdengar mirip seorang James Potter di telinga Damien dan Harry.

"Ya, terserah kau lah Al" ucap Harry ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke paha Alex. Damien pun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Alex. Dan perlahan mata mereka pun menutup mengantar mereka menuju alam mimpi.

-Harry Potter and the Secret Twin-

Damien membuka matanya saat merasakan pergerakan dibahunya. Langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga tanda mereka sudah akan sampai dan mereka belum mengganti pakaian mereka. Dengan perlahan Damien membangunkan Alex dan Harry. Mereka pun mengganti jubah mereka menjadi jubah resmi Hogwarts. Tepat saat Alex membuka locking charm compartment mereka sosok blonde memenuhi penglihatan Alex.

"Hey" sapa Alex.

"Potter. Cukup bagus juga caramu mengatasi si weasel tadi" balas si blonde dengan smirk dibibirnya.

"Terkesan eh, Malfoy?" Balas Alex dengan smirk yang sama.

"Well, aku Draco, Draco Malfoy" ucap Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Alex, Alex Potter" balas Alex masih dengan smirk yang bertengger di bibirnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco. Pasalnya hia hanya tahu satu Potter boy yang akan menjadi school matenya dan tiu adalah Harry Potter.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Alex. Alex dan Draco pun memasuki compartment Alex dkk.

"K-kenapa ada dua Potter disini?" Tanya Draco saat melihat Harry ada didalam compartment itu juga.

"Apa maksudmu dua Potter Draco?" Tanya Damien pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu Damien? Dia -menunjuk Alex- adalah seorang Potter dan dia -menunjuk Harry- sudah jelas seorang Potter" jawab Draco.

"Kau seorang Potter Alex? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Damien.

"Kalian tidak ada yang bertanya padaku" jawab Alex simple.

"Jadi, namamu sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Harry penasaran. Well, dia tidak tahu Potter lain selaij dirinya, sang daddy dan mommy nya yanh sudah meninggal.

"Alexander Potter at your service young masters" ucap Alex dengan sedikit membungkuk. Dan disambut tawa ketiganya

"Hahahaha kau ini Alex" ucap Draco disela-sela tawanya.

"Oh ya, kalian mau masuk asrama mana?" Tanya Damien setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

"Slytherin" jawab Alex dan Draco bersamaan.

"Why Slytherin?" Tanya Harry.

"Ramuan" jawab Alex dan Draco bersamaan (lagi).

"Dasar Slytherin" balas Damien dan Harry bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian jangan bilang Gryffindor" ucap Draco.

"Yups" balas Harry dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tetap berteman?" Tanya Damien.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan jadi yang pertama!" Seru Alex semangat.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, Alex, Harry, Damien dan Draco naik di satu boat bersama. Mereka diajak oleh makhluk half-giant bernama Hagrid. Diseberang danau tampak sebuah kastil indah, berdiri tegak dan tampak sangat megah. Lebih indah dari apa yang mereka dengar dari kisah orangtua mereka. Dua pasang manik hijau saling tatap lalu tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat itu. Hanya mereka dan tuhanlah yang tahu. Sesampainya di entrance Hall, mereka disambut oleh seorang witch dengan jubah hijau zamrud indah.

 _"Selamat datang di Hogwarts," kata Profesor McGonagall._

 _"Pesta awal tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk rumah asrama mana. Seleksi ini upacara yang sangat penting karena, selama kalian berada di sini, asrama kalian akan menjadi semacam keluarga bagi kalian di Hogwarts. Kalian akan belajar dalam satu kelas dengan teman-teman seasrama kalian, tidur di asrama kalian, dan melewatkan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi asrama kalian._ _"Ada empat asrama di sini, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan, Slytherin. Masing-masing asrama punya sejarah luhur dan masing-masing telah menghasilkan penyihir hebat. Selama kalian di Hogwarts, prestasi dan kemenangan kalian akan menambah angka bagi asrama kalian, sementara pelanggaran peraturan akan membuat angka asrama kalian dikurangi. Pada akhir tahun, asrama yang berhasil mengumpulkan angka paling banyak akan dianugerahi Piala Asrama, suatu kehormatan besar. Kuharap kalian semua akan membawa kebanggaan bagi asrama mana pun yang akan kalian tempati._ _"Upacara seleksi akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kusarankan kalian merapikan diri sebisa mungkin selama menunggu." "Aku akan kembali kalau kami sudah siap menerima kalian," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Tunggu di sini dan jangan ribut"_ (HP and the philosopher stone by J.K)

"Well, kita harus bertanding untuk mendapatkan piala asrama itu" bisik Draco pada ketiga teman barunya.

"Okey! Kami pasti akan mendapatkan piala itu!" Tegas Harry.

"Kami juga tidak akan kalah! Oh ya, dengar-dengar Slytherin sudah memenangkan piala asrama selama enam kali berturut-turut loh" ucap Alex sedikit memprovokasi.

"Dan kalau begitu tahun ini kami yang akan memenangkan piala asrama" tekat Damien.

"Kita buktikan nanti" ucap mereka berempat bersamaan.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Professor McGonagall datang dan menyuruh mereka membentuk barisan. Alex berada paling depan, disebelahnya Harry. Di belakang Alex, Damien berjalan sambil memegangi ujung jubah Alex nervous. Dan disebelah Damien, Draco memandang atap Hogwarts takjub. Mereka mengalihkan pandangam mereka menuju Professor McGonagall, disana terdapat sebuah bangku dan topi butut tua diatasnya. Dan seketika koyakan di topi butut itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah suara- nyanyian.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ _But don't judge on what you see,_ _I'll eat myself if you can find_ _A smarter hat than me._ _You can keep your bowlers black,_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ _And I can cap them all._ _There's nothing hidden in your head_ _The Sorting Hat can't see,_ _So try me on and I will tell you_ _Where you ought to be._ _You might belong in Gryffindor,_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,_ _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_ _Set Gryffindors apart;_ _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _Where they are just and loyal,_ _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_ _And unafraid of toil;_ _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ _If you've a ready mind,_ _Where those of wit and learning,_ _Will always find their kind;_ _Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _You'll make your real friends,_ _Those cunning folk use any means_ _To achieve their ends._ _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ _And don't get in a flap!_ _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_ (HP and the philosopher stone)

"Maju kedepan saat aku panggil nama kalian" Ucap McGonagall sambil membuka gulungan perkamen.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Damien"

Damien yang mendengar namanya dipanggil sedikit terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang karena nervous.

"Kau pasti bisa Dami.. Good Luck!" Ucap Alex sambil mengecup pipi kiri Damien. Dan dengan tremor yang masih ada Damien pun maju.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Terdengar tepukan keras dari barisan anak tahun pertama, diikuti olehyang lain. Alex, Harry dan Draco adalah sumbernya. Damien menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan berlari menuju meja singa emas.

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff"

"Boot, Tery"

"RAVENCLAW"

B.. C.. D.. E.. F.. G.. H.. I.. J.. K.. L.. M..

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Good luck!" Bisik Harry dan Alex.

"SLYTHERIN"

N.. O.. P..

"Patil, Padma"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Parvati"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter, Alexander"

Suasana great hall menjadi hening. Terdengar banyak bisikan dari keempat asrama. 'Potter? Kukira Potter hanya ada satu!' 'Apa kau yakin dia Potter bukan Peter? Atau mungkin Parker?' Dan Alex hanya melangkahkan kakinya santai dengan sebuah smirk di paras tampannya.

'Hmm.. Very brave indeed.. Kau pasti akan sangat cocok di asrama Singa'

'Hm.. Bisakah kau masukkan aku ke Slytherin?' Batin Alex, he.. Dia itu seorang Slytherin bukan Gryffindor.

'Tapi, kau akan sangat hebat di Gryffindor'

'Masukkan saja aku ke Slytherin dan Harry Potter ke Gryffindor. Siap kan!' Batin Alex ngotot.

'Harry Potter, dia saudara kembarmu bukan?'

'Ya, tapi jangan beritahu dia dulu! Pokoknya sekaramg masukkan aku ke Slytherin!'

'Baiklah baiklah.. "Better be.. SLYTHERIN!" Tepuk tangan meriah datang dari arah meja Slytherin, di ikuti oleh Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Dari Gryffindor tamoak hanya beberapa yang ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Potter, Harry"

Lagi, bisik-bisikan itu terdengar. 'Harry Potter? Astaga itu dia!' 'Apakah aku bisa mengencaninya?' Dan lain sebagainya. Harry menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu maju kedepan.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Suara tepuk tangan menggema dari meja Gryffindor, terdengar sahut-sahutan 'We got Potter! We got Potter' dari sepasang kembar redhead. Lalu peyeleksian asrama pun dilanjutkan, Ronald Weasley seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, Gryffindor dan di tutup oleh Blaise Zabini yang masuk ke Slytherin.

Dan petualangan mereka baru saja dimulai.

-TBC-

Haeyo?

Eh.. Shie lucu baca review nya...

Okey ini REMAKE dari Twins Potter..

Dan NO! ini BUKAN incest!!

Alex with glamour : Strawberry Blonde, heart shape face, pointed nose, forest green eye.

Alex without glamour : jet black wild hair, aristocrat face, high cheekbone, small nose, forest green eyes.

Part kali ini cukup panjang kan?

RnR please!!!

Love you!!!

Sorry with typos!!!


	3. chapter 3

**Harry potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka james tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan severus**

 **Harry potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-cannon...

DLDR!

*

Harry menatap Great Hall dengan seksama. Ternyata melihat langsung dan mendengar cerita itu sangat berbeda. Great Hall tampak jauh lebih indah jika kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Iris emeraldnya menyapu meja Slytherin dan sebuah senyum terukir di parasnya saat Alex tersenyum padanya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan persaan hangat dan aman yang familiar saat ia bersama Alex. Rasa yang sama ketika ia bersama sang Daddy. Hah... Dia merindukan Daddy nya yang cerewet itu. Setelah puas memandangi Slytherin, mata Harry menyapu ke barisan meja guru. Pandangannya langsung jatuh ke arah dua orang guru yang sedang berbincang. Satu berambut hitam klimis -yang entah kenapa terasa sangat familiar bagi Harry- dan satunya memakai turban. Ketika pandangannya jatuh ke arah Professor berturban, luka di kepalanya langsung berdenyut perih.

"Aww!" Rintih Harry pelan.

"Rry? Ada apa?" Tanya Damien khawatir.

"Bekas lukaku, entah kenapa terasa sakit saat aku melihat ke arah Professor berturban itu. Kau tahu siapa dia Mien?" Tanya Harry pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Dia Professor Quirrell, dia akan jadi guru DADA kita dan yang berbincang dengannya Professor Snape, dia guru ramuan kita dan juga Head House Slytherin" jawab Damien. Untung saja Damien sudah menanyakan beberapa nama guru pada seorang Prefect yang kalau tidak salah tadi namanya Percy.

"Severus Snape? Pamannya Lucas?" Tanya Harry. Ia teringat sosok ceria yang ikut belanja bersama keluarganya itu. Sayang, Lucas sepertinya tidak jadi pergi ke Hogwarts.

"Ya" jawab Damien singkat.

 _Albus Dumbledore sudah berdiri. Dia tersenyum kepada anak-anak, lengannya terbuka lebar-lebar, seakan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang daripada melihat mereka semua ada di sana._

 _"Selamat datang!" katanya._

 _"Selamat datang untuk mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts. Sebelum kita mulai acara makan kita, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa patah kata. Inilah dia: Dungu! Gendut! Aneh! Jewer!_ _"Terima kasih!"_

 _Dia duduk kembali. Semua anak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.(Hp Batu Bertuah)_

"Dia memang gila Mien. Aku jadi tidak heran Dad menyuruh kita untuk waspada terhadapnya" bisik Harry pada sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa Sang Saviour tidak mempercayai Dumbledore, The Leader of Light Alliance.

Alex hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Dumbledore memulai ceramah penyambutannya. Ia khawatir terhadap adiknya itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa adiknya memegang keningnya tepat ketika matanya tertuju ke Professor gagap-Quirrell. Draco dan dirinya saling melempar pandangan dan setuju untuk bertanya tentang hal ini pada Harry besok.

"Hey Al" bisik Draco.

"Hmm?" Balas Alex menggumam, ia masih harus menyelesaikan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tadi mencium Damien?" Tanya Draco yang sukses membuat Alex hampir menyemburkan jus labunya.

"Dia terlalu imut, aku tidak tahan. Apalagi ketika dia nervous tadi" aku Alex.

"Kau benar. Dia mewarisi wajah ibunya kali. Kau tahu, Consort Black" ucap Draco sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yeah. But still has the Black feature on him. Didn't he?" Sambung Alex.

"Of course" jawab Draco lalu meneguk sisa jus labunya.

 _Akhirnya makanan penutup juga lenyap dan Profesor Dumbledore berdiri lagi. Aula langsung senyap._

 _"Ehem—cuma beberapa patah kata lagi setelah kita kenyang makan dan minum. Ada beberapa pengumuman awal tahun ajaran yang akan kusampaikan._

 _"Murid-murid kelas satu harus tahu bahwa hutan di sekeliling halaman itu terlarang untuk dimasuki bagi siapa saja. Dan beberapa murid kelas lebih tinggi sebaiknya juga ingat ini." Mata Dumbledore yang bersinar terarah kepada si kembar Weasley._

 _"Aku juga diminta oleh Mr Filch, penjaga sekolah, untuk mengingatkan kalian semua, bahwa sihir tak boleh digunakan pada saat pergantian kelas di koridor-koridor._

 _"Pemilihan pemain Quidditch akan diadakan pada minggu kedua semester ini. Siapa saja yang berminat bermain untuk tim asramanya, silakan menghubungi Madam Hooch._

 _"Dan yang terakhir, aku harus menyampaikan kepada kalian bahwa tahun ini, koridor lantai tiga sebelah kanan sebaiknya dihindari oleh mereka yang tak ingin mati penuh penderitaan." (HP Batu Bertuah)_

"Idiot. Kalau dia ingin menyimpan sesuatu dan tidak ingin dicuri seharusnya ia menutup informasi itu pada dirinya sendiri bukannya malah menyebarkannya di sekolah yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Dasar gila" cibir Alex yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh Slytherin dan beberapa Gryffindor serta Ravenclaw yang mendengar cibirannya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak setuju? Dia memang gila kan?" Ucap Alex sambil menatap teman satu asramanya.

"B-bukan begitu. Baru ini aku dengar seorang Potter yang katanya Light menghina The Leader of Light" ucap salah seorang senior di Slytherin.

"He... Aku? Light? Mustahil!! Tapi aku juga bukan Dark.. I'm prefer to be Grey Alliance" balas Alex santai.

 _"Dan sekarang, sebelum kita tidur, marilah menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita!" seru Dumbledore._

 _" Masing-masing pilih nada favoritnya," kata Dumbledore,"dan kita mulai!"_ _And the school bellowed:_

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot" (Hp and the Philosopher stone)_

Severus menghela nafas lelah. Putra sulungnya itu memang little devil. Bagaimana bisa dia mencibir Albus-too-many-name-for-his-own-good-Dumbledore di tengah-tengah great hall? Tapi ya tetap, Severus tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Salahkan keberanian Gryffindor James Potter dan sifatnya yang suka menyindir yang terkombinasi dengan baik di darah putra sulungnya itu. And For Merlin Sake! Severus hanya bisa berharap agar tujuh tahun kedepan ia masih bisa melihat matahari dengan tenang. Dan lagi, Severus masih heran bagaimana bisa kedua putranya berteman sebegitu dekat? Bukankah seharusnya Harry throw a tantrum because there is more Potter than he know? Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Potter, Blck dan Malfoy bisa menjadi teman secepat itu. Dan mudah-mudahan itu bukanlah pertanda buruk.

Severus menyaksikan seluruh murid mulai meninggalkan Aula. Hah.. Waktunya speech pembukaan singkat untuk his new snakes. Perlahan Severus menyusuri koridor dan menuju Slytherin common room. Seperti biasa, Severus lebih dulu sampai ke common room dan bersembunyi di sudut gelap sebagai bayang-bayang. Ia menyaksikan murid-murid tahun pertama mulai memasuki common room bersama para prefect. Dia bisa melihat Alex hanya mengagumi common room sekilas lalu kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Draco dan tersenyum licik. Dan Severus tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus.

"Perhatian! Disini ada beberapa peraturan tidak tertulis yang di tetapkan oleh Professor Snape. Yang pertama, Slytherin selalu bersatu. Kalian minimal harus bertiga ketika keluar dari common room, kalian tahu banyak murid asrama lain yang membenci kita. Kedua, masalah dalam asrama di selesaikan di dalam asrama jangan sampai asrama lain tahu. Lalu, jangan bertindak seperti Gryffindor, jangan memulai pertengkaran. Kita itu Slytherin, dan Slytherin tidak pernah membuat ulah. Mengerti?" Ucap Marcus Flint.

"Ya" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kamar anak laki-laki tangga sebelah kiri dan kamar anak perempuan tangga sebelah kanan. Tunggu Professor Snape disini" ucap Gwen Philips.

Severus pun keluar dari sudut tempat ia memperhatikan murid-murid tahun pertama. Wajah stoic nya dan juga sebuah smirk sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa murid tahun pertama menelan ludah gugup. Dan ada juga yang mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya bosan, Alex contohnya.

"Selamat datang di Slytherin. Seperti yang di katakan kedua prefect mu tadi, Slytherin itu bersatu dan masalah dalam asrama selesaikan di dalam asrama. Dan kalian jika memiliki kesulitan dalam beberapa mata pelajaran tanya Prefect atau datang kepadaku langsung. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dari kalian. Dan jangan sekali-kali menantang murid asrama lain jika tidak ingin menghabiskan malammu di detensi bersama Filch atau menggosok kuali gosong tanpa sihir bersamaku. Sekarang pergi ke ruangan kalian. Mr. Potter kau ikut denganku" ucap Severus dan langsung di patuhi seluruh murid. Draco mengirim tatapan khawatir pada teman barunya itu dan di balas Alex dengan sebuah senyuman meyakinkan bahwa ia akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

-Harry Potter and the Secret Twin-

Harry memilih tempat tidur paling ujung kanan dekat pintu, dan Damien mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Sebuah cengiran mengembang sempurna di paras imutnya. Tangannya yang mungil terampil mengambil pena dan perkamen untuk menulis surat kepada ayah tercintanya dan kedua pamannya. Damien hanya menggeleng kepala saat melihat keantusiasan Harry.

"Rry aku titip salam buat Papa dan Dad ya, aku sangat mengantuk" ucap Damien dari tempat tidurnya.

"Okey!" Balas Harry semangat.

 **' Dear Dad, Siri and Remmy**

 **Dad, aku masuk Gryffindor! Damien juga!! Lalu teman satu compartment kami masuk Slytherin sama Draco. Kau tak akan percaya Dad siapa nama anak yang bersama kami selama perjalanan ke Hogwarts! Namanya Alex. Alexander Potter!! Kau mengenalnya Dad? Dan kata Mien kan Dad, Alex dan Harry itu mirip, seperti saudara kembar. Hanya saja, warna mata Alex lebih gelap. Warna mata Alex forest green Dad, berbeda dengan warna mata Harry dan Mum yang emerald green. Oh ya Dad, Lucas tidak ada disini. Sepertinya pamannya -Professor Snape- memilih untuk menyelolahlannya di sekolah lain. Di luar negeri mungkin.**

 **Oh ya Dad, kau tahu seorang Weasley mengaku-ngaku jadi best mate ku. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi syukurlah yang menangani Weasley itu Alex bukan aku. Damien dan aku menunggu di dalam compartment. Kalau aku yang menangani mungkin aku akan meninjunya. Dan Dad, Alex menyembunyikan lukaku dengan spell yang sangat rumit menurutku. Tapi hanya bisa bertahan selama satu minggu. Jadi, Alex akan memperbarui spell nya setiap minggu! Dan Dad! Alex mencium pipi Mien tadi sebelum sorting hat. Mien terlihat sangat gugup!**

 **Kau tahu Dad, sorting hat mengatakan hal yang aneh padaku. Masa topi itu berkata seperti ini 'sangat Slytherin, tapi aku sudah membuat deal dengan twin core mu jadi better be.. Gryffindor!' Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan twin core ku? Siapa twin core ku dad?**

 **Oh ya, Damien titip salam. Dia bilang dia sangat lelah.**

 **With love**

 **Harry 'Prongslet' Potter '**

Harry menatap suratnya dengan bangga. Ia lalu memanggil Hedwig untuk mengirimkan suratnya kepada sang Daddy. Setelah memastikan Hedwig terbang dengan selamat, Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan siap memulai petualangannya bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

Alex mengikuti Severus dengan waswas. Apakah papanya mendengar cibirannya do Great Hall tadi? Kalau ia, pasti kambing tua yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kepala sekolah itu juga mendengarnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan Alex hanya bisa berdoa dan mengutuk atas bad luck nya.

"Sit" ucap Severus sambil menunjuk sofa yang berada di tengah ruang tamu quarter pribadinya.

"Jelaskan" kata Severus lagi ketika Alex sudah menyamankan diri di sofanya.

"Jelaskan apa Pa? Soal great hall tadi? Kalau itu Al jujur, Al cuma ngungkapi apa yang ada di kepala Al bukan yang lain kok" ucap Alex sambil menatap mata papanya takut.

"Bukan itu Alexander. Jelaskan kenapa kau bisa begitu akrab dengan Harry Potter, Damien Black dan juga Draco Malfoy" ucap Severus lebih lembut. Ia tak butuh penjelasan kejadian di Great Hall, dia sudah mengasumsilan hal itu sendiri dan seperti biasa, asumsinya benar.

"Ohh.. Yang itu. Begini, kan Alex milih compartment paling belakang, jadi Harry sama Dami datang karena mereka tidak mau banyak orang mengerubungi Harry. Ya sudah kami bercerita lalu tidur lalu Draco datang lalu Harry tanya nama asli Al soalnya waktu mereka dateng Al cuma ngasih tahu kalau nama Al itu Alex bukan Alexander Potter. Dan setelah itu kami buat janji walaupun beda asrama kami bakal tetap jadi teman" jelas Alex dengan nada yang jaub lebih relax dari yang tadi.

"Okay, papa mempercayaimu Al. Dan teman sekamarmu Draco Malfoy. Kalian sekamar dua orang dan Al, papa harap kau tidak terlalu banyak membuat kerusuhan disini" peringat Severus karena sekilas ia melihat mata putranya kembali berkilat nakal.

"Okey Pa" jawab Alex dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau mencium Black?" Tanya Severus ketika ia mengingat kejadian sebelum sorting hat tadi.

"Um.. Dia sangat imut. Dan lagi dia sangat gugup pa. Papa selalu mencium pipiku saat aku gugup dan setelah itu gugupku berkurang. Jadi, mungkin kalau aku cium pipi Dami gugupnya bisa berkurang" jelas Alex polos.

"Kau memang benar-benar anak ayahmu. Dan papa harap kau tidak senakal ayahmu sehingga mendapat detensi sebanyak ayahmu itu" ucap Severus sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu! Aku janji tidak akan memecahkan rekor Dad dengan lebih dari seratus detensi setahun palingan dua sampai lima puluh. Bye Pa! Goodnight!" Ucap Alex lalu melarikan diri dari ruangan Severus sebelum sang papa menceramahihya lagi.

Alex melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke kamar asramanya. Disana Draco menunggunya dengan raut khawatir dan takut. Ketika meta mereka bertemu Alex mengembangkan cengiran lebar dan menunjukkan kepada teman barunya itu bahwa ia masih utuh dan baik-baik saja. Dengan langlah riang ia menuju tempat tidurnya yang disebelah kiri karena yang sebelah kanan sudah di claim oleh Draco dan langsung pergi tidur setelah mengucap selamat malam pada teman sekamarnya itu.

Meanwhile at Dumbledore office...

Dumbledore duduk dikursinya dengan perasaan kesal. Siapa bocah itu? Berani-beraninya ia mengatakan bahwa the Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore adalah orang gila! Dan siapa nama belakang anak itu? Potter? Bagaimana bisa ada dua bocah Potter di sekolah ini? Ini tidal bisa dibiarkan. Jika dia ingin menjadikan Harry sebagai pionnya ia harus menjauhkan Black, Malfoy dan Potter satu itu dari Harry. Dan memastikan Harry berteman dengan Ronald Weasley. Ia kecewa lada bocah itu karena tidak bisa langsung menarik simpati Harry Potter. Dia butuh banyak lemon drop malam ini.

-Harry Potter and the Secret Twin-

James, Sirius dan Remus memilih bergadang di Potter Manor. Mereka ingin tahu kabar dari putra mereka. Dan juga mereka penasaran dengan asrama bocah bernama Lucas itu. Mereka masih belum bisa memecahkan mystery tentang seorang Lucas Alandrian Prince. Dari arah utara tampak seekor snowy owl terbang kearah mereka. Dan mereka tahu itu pasti Hedwig. Owl kesayangan Harry. James langsung berlari menghampiri Hedwig saat Hedwig mendarat di salah satu kosen jendela.

"Hedwig, surat dari Harry kan?" Tanya James. Hedwig hanya ber-uhu menyetujui dan menjulurkan kakinya.

"Pads, Moony! Surat dari Harry!!" Teriak James sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, dan Hedwig terbang ke owlery Potter Manor.

"Bacakan James!" Ucap Sirius tak kalah semangat.

 **(AN: suratnya di atas sayang aqoeh)**

James dan Sirius saling bertatapan,lalu melirik kearah surat yang dikirim Harry lagi. Remus memegang kepalanya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sakit sejak ia membaca kata Alexander Potter. Sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi tiap detiknya. Dan seiring dengan sakit kepala yang dideritanya, memory-memory Remus yang sempat terhapus kembali kekepalanya.

"Moony kau kenapa?" Tanya Sirius saat melihat belahan jiwanya memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Kepalaku... Sakit Siri... Argh.." Ucap Remus lalu pingsan dipelukan sang suami.

Mengangkat Remus perlahan, Sirius dan James membuat kesepakatan untuk membahas hal ini besok, setelah Remus sadar dan bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.56 saat Remus membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Setelah kesadarannya seratus persen pulih Remus mengumpat dalam hati. Merlin! Severus dan Lily sudah berkali-kali menghapus memory nya. Dan... God! Alex dan Harry itu saudara kembar dan mereka adalah putra Severus bukan Lily. Dan Alex adalah godsonnya. Dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pusing, Remus memaksakan dirinya untuk menemui suami dan sahabatnya yang sudah pasti berada di ruang santai sambil membahas hal tadi malam. Pasti.

"Remmy? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana kepalamu? Apakah masih sakit? Kau seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri dulu jika masih sakit" ucap Sirius penuh perhatian.

"I'm fine Siri. Just a little headache. Dan lagi ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian" ucap Remus lalu mendudukkan dirinya diantara Sirius dan James.

"Ada apa Moony?" Tanya James.

"Alexander Potter. Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku mengingatnya" ucap Remus dengan mata menerawang ke depan.

"Dia siapa Remus?" Tanya Sirius.

"Putramu James. Dia putramu dan Severus, saudara kembar Harry. Alexander Severus Potter. Kau menjadikanku godfathernya" jelas Remus yang dibalas wajah shock Sirius dan James.

"I-itu mustahil Remus! Harry itu putraku dan Lily! Dan putra Snape traitor busuk itu sudah mati! Kau melihatnya sendiri Remus!" Balas James tidak terima. Mana mungkin di mau menerima fakta bahwa putra kesayangannya itu adalah putranya dari si traitor busuk itu.

"Aku bersumpah James. Kau ingat saat kita tersadar di kamar Lily dan Severus? -James dan Sirius mengangguk- Dia berkata bahwa kita makan cookies kan? Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa tidak ada cookies di kamar Lily dan Severus. Dan lagi, aku mengingat Severus yang menyebabkan kita tidal sadar dengan mantra stupefy" ucap Remus berusaha tenang.

"Aku tidak mempercayai hal itu Remus. Birth certificate Harry menunjukkan bahwa Harry adalah putraku dan Lily. Bukan putraku dan Snape traitor itu" ucap James masih menyanggah.

"Kau tahu James, mantra glamour juga bisa menutupi keaslian birth certificate seseorang. Kita bisa membuktikannya sekarang" tantang Remus. James yang tidak percaya pun pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil birth certificate milik putranya.

James turun kembali ke tempat kedua temannya sambil membawa birth certificate milik putranya. Dan harus Jamea akui, ia bisa merasalan galmour dari kertas yang ia genggam. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kalau yang dikatakan Remus memang benar, kenapa Severus dan Lily -ia yakin Lily pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini- menyembunyikan hal ini darinya? Dan entah mengapa memikirkan Harry adalah putra Severus menimbulkan rasa sakit dan bersalah di hati James.

"Kau benar Rem, aku bisa merasakan galmour dari kertas ini" ucap James dengan senyum sendu diparas tampannya.

"Finite Incantatem" bisik Remus dan perlahan cahaya emas mulai menyinari birth certificate dan menghilang. Dan kini tulisan di birth certificate Harry berubah.

Birth Certificate

Name : Hadrian James Potter

Date of birth : 31st Juli 1980 time: 23.59

Parents : James Charlus Potter (Father)

Severus Tobias Potter nee Snape (Carrier)

Sibling : Alexander Severus Potter (older twin)

God Parents : Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)

Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Godmother)

James dan Sirius menatap birth certificate milik Harry shock. Remus benar. Harry bukanlah putranya dengan Lily melainkan putranya dengan Severus. Sosok yang dalam diam selalu dicintai James, tak peduli seberapa sakit hatinya dibuat, James tetap mencintainya. Dan mengingat Harry adalah putra Severus entah mengapa membuat dada James sesak akan rasa bersalah, kecewa, sakit dan penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena ia adalah orang yang menjauhkan Severus dari kehidupan Harry. Rasa kecewa dn sakit karena Severus menutupi semua ini dari dirinya. Dan lagi, ia belum pernah berjumpa dengan putra sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Severus? Dia bisa bertemu dengan Harry sekarang, mengingat Harry dan Severus sama-sama berada di Hogwarts.

"Kau tak apa James?" Tanya Remus khawatir.

"Ya, hanya terkejut dan sedikit overwhelmed. Aku tidak percaya Severus bisa melakukan hal semacam ini" ucap James lirih.

"Aku mengerti alasan Severus melakukan hal ini James" ucap Remus lagi.

"Apa alasannya Remmy?" Tanya Sirius.

"Coba kalian bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika Voldemort dan Dumbledore mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki putra kembar. Sembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka adalah anak Severus. Jika Dumbledore tahu, kemungkinan besar salah satu dari putramu yang ditandai akan dijadikan pion untuk mengalahkan Voldemort dan yang lain akan ditelantarkan atau bahkan di curi dan diserahkan kepada Petunia. Kau tahu Petunia seperti apa kan? Dan kalau kalian mempublikasikan bahwa putramu adalah putra Severus juga, selain keamanan anak-anakmu James, kau dan Severus juga pasti dalam bahaya. Dan Severus pasti sudah dibunuh oleh Voldemort karena menghianatinya. Begitu juga Alex, Harry, dan Lily. Mereka semua akan mati James jika Severus memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Itulah mengapa Severus memilih untuk menghapus memorymu dan juga mengubah birth certificate milik Harry" jelas Remus dengan logika yang sangat masuk akal.

"Kau benar Rem, tapi tetap saja. Severus adalah orang yang mengirim Prophecy sialan itu ke Voldemort. Itu sama saja seperti ia memang sengaja membunuh putranya" ucap James parau. Ia memikirkan bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Remus benar dan ia kehilangan seluruh orang-orang yang dicintainya? Kehilangan Lily saja sudah membuatnya hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih selama dua minggu.

"Bukan Severus. Kalau kalian mengingatnya dengan jelas, di hari ramalan itu diserahkan pada Voldemort, Severus sedang berada di pangkuanmu James, dan Lily disampingmu sambil menggendong Harry. Aku dan Sirius juga disini" ucap Remus mengingatkan.

Sekelebat memory kembali ke kepala James dan Remus benar, Severus ada dipangkuannya saat itu. James bahkan bisa mengingat warna pakaian dan juga aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh serta rambut Severus. Dan James juga dapat mengingat bahwa Harry tidur dengan damai dipelukan Lily begitu pula Damien yang tertidur di pelukan Remus.

"Kau benar. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita balas disurat Harry?" Tanya James sedikit frustasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal surat Harry... Bukankah disana tertulis bahwa Alex mencium pipi Damien ya?" Ucap James lagi, namun kini dengan sebuah senyum licik di bibirnya.

"No!!! Prongs!! Your son! How dare he! He- he touch my precious baby boy!!" Teriak Sirius histeris.

"Sudahlah Siri, toh Harry bilang Alex mencium Damien karena dia gugup. Sama seperti James yang mencium pipi Severus setiap Sev gugup. Mungkin Sev juga melakukan hal itu pada Alex" terang Remus.

"You're right" balas James. "Aku selalu mencium pipi Severus setiap dia gugup, biasanya sih sebelum rapat DE. Dan itu cukup menenangkannya" sambung James.

"Kau kejam Moony" balas Sirius sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Terserah. Dan soal balasan surat Harry, katakan saja kita tahu siapa Alex tapi kita tidak bisa memberitahunya lewat surat. Jadi, kita akan memberitahunya saat liburan natal nanti" jelas Remus.

"Baiklah" jawab James.

At Severus office few hours earlier...

Severus menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke percakapnnya dengan sang putra tadi. Alex memberitahu Harry nama aslinya dan kemungkinan besar Harry bertanya pada James. Dan jika Remus melihat surat itu, maka memory charm di Remus akan lepas dan kebenaran akan terungkap. Astaga... Kenapa hidupnya bisa serumit ini?

-Harry Potter and the Secret Twin-

~TBC~

EH.. Maaf ya buat yang agak gak ngerti bahasa Inggris.. Aku gak tahu..

Dan udah stuck dengan setengah indo setengah inggris.. Soalnya kalo ful indo kadang agak.. Ya.. Ga tahu gimana jelasinnya.. Hehehe

Iya ini bakal ada AlexDamien relationship...

Tunggu aja!

Oh ya, gimana pendapat kalian dengan part ini?

Maafkan typo yang meraja lela ya~~

Love you guys!!

RnR!!!


End file.
